


「我らの背中こそが」

by y_JZ



Series: saxifrage时间序列 [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク, ランヴェ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Summary: （後日談。）
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy), Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: saxifrage时间序列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784392





	「我らの背中こそが」

**Author's Note:**

> （後日談。）

各种意义上，パーシヴァル现在遇到的情况实属难能可贵。无论是他边走边与ヴェイン聊天，还是他背着ジークフリート走的。ヴェイン那边背着ランスロット，那倒有些常见，例如喝了酒闹个够的ランスロット可比办公桌上镇纸，而负责收拾ランスロット团长办公室里包括镇纸在内各种垃圾的就是ヴェイン副团长。人体即便昏聩哪怕失去意识以至于死沉，让ヴェイン处理不省人事的一个ランスロット易如反掌。ヴェイン不仅手法熟练，ヴェイン还力气大。パーシヴァル托一托反剪身后的双手，承认ヴェイン具备优于自己的体格，正匹配ヴェイン负责防御的战术定位。至于ジークフリート厚盔重甲则因为ジークフリート出手时伴随腾空飞踢紧接落坠冲击，重量等于重力等于杀伤。压パーシヴァル背上何止ジークフリート一条命，还应该把断送在ジークフリート手上多少条性命也结账。  
“我一直就觉得了，这两个人像起来，像到可怕，都美貌不自知啦，又都干起来不要命，打着打着差点拉不回来。”  
差点。这次总算差了点。总算任务讨伐对象先走一步前，パーシヴァル和ヴェイン能各自拽上个尚有口气进出的战友，撤离残虐异兽的自爆现场。  
ランスロット固然愈战愈勇，有时却失去冷静。指出ランスロット这一缺点的ジークフリート，并没有好到哪里去。ジークフリート不过仗着有别常人的小小超能，不惜身命，血流起来毫不心疼。那又不是他的血。ジークフリート灌完パーシヴァル的酒杯又给他自己满上时讲。那是龙血了。亏得是龙血，流就流了，伤口闭合快，流不多，多不到哪里去的。淌パーシヴァル肩窝、积水洼的就不是ジークフリート的血。ジークフリート头发长，吸饱下刀时溅过来的血，等ジークフリート歪头在パーシヴァル背上一靠，就像块没绞干的破毛巾，滴滴答答邋遢。  
负责照看ランスロット的ヴェイン还能跟パーシヴァル瞎扯打发时间，那大概ランスロット的伤势轻。不愧、名师出高徒。  
“我知道。出入皇城的女眷里有他们的后援会。”  
“当然会有吧？其实也收男会员，我那个小队里肯定一半以上入会了。”  
骑士团团员分派别支持不同代表，这现象パーシヴァル听ジークフリート提过，然而ジークフリート提到的是分成ランスロット派和パーシヴァル派，而非パーシヴァル知道的那种分法。按パーシヴァル所知，再加ヴェイン的补充，パーシヴァル会参加ジークフリート派。免了自欺欺人，パーシヴァル有何不敢供认，他便是看见ジークフリート第一眼而感受到命运，冲击深刻进灵魂。  
“重吗？”  
“想换？”  
“才不要。”  
“那还问什么问。”  
“パーさん闷着不说话不好嘛。”  
又走一段沉默的小路，受不了ヴェイン催促，パーシヴァル开口由他先聊。  
“这家伙一点都不沉。只要想起当初看见的那个少年骑士，随侍如圣光隽永的王身侧，就不会觉得沉。我必建立国家，守护弱小，令无力者有所依，使人人欢笑，像沐浴光中的骑士恰如少年开怀而笑。思及这一理想，意识到肩负责任，责任自然沉重，至于将重量变成力量的战法，看过十几年，我看都看会了。”  
ヴェイン停下来，掂掂趴背上往下滑的东西，感叹道，炎帝パーシヴァル的国家一定是很好很厉害的地方，想去观光。  
“到时候也像现在这样给ランちゃん和我带路……当导游！”  
パーシヴァル哼一声，超过ヴェイン，走在前面。

fin


End file.
